


Introduction to the Snow

by moomimob



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre Season 1, Snow, Song fic, Winter, miracle music, soft, subtle john/julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomimob/pseuds/moomimob
Summary: The janitor and the host share a moment.
Relationships: John Cameron & Julian the Janitor, John Cameron/Julian the Janitor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Introduction to the Snow

Moments of peace weren't rare for the janitor. Julian, ever so thankful for the heaven that was the tower, made sure to note every tranquil minute. When he wasn't cleaning - or scurrying around the tower, dealing with a show-related mishap (which Julian was, more often than not, responsible for) - he could be found sitting at the edge of the metal railing, humming peacefully. 

  
  


Moments of tranquility _were_ rare for host John Cameron, however. John, ever so preoccupied by the curse that was his success, could hardly find moments to _breathe_. And when he wasn't meeting with the President of the broadcasting association, or trying to undo every one of the janitor's actions, John Cameron was so caught up in his own thoughts that hours spent by his lonesome felt like days trapped in a room full of screaming, exhausted executives. 

So of course he felt a twinge of resentment when he found the janitor, serene as can be, perched on the tower at the dead of night. John was almost out the tower's doors after a show when he realized he had forgotten his coat, and reluctantly turned back for it. But before he could reach his room, John overheard a strong, yet inviting hum. He couldn't help but search for its source, intrigued by the strange, almost lullaby buzzing that was filling the halls. 

  
  


Julian, blissfully unaware of John's ever-nearing presence, only continued his muffled, dazed song. In his head he heard it; a saccharine piano accompanied by the very real, very cold faint wind that whispered against his eyelashes. As the rest of the band joined, subtle enough as to not overwhelm the keys, the janitor gazed at the city skyline in front of him. The rolling clouds, just barely starting to let out small, ghosts of snow, along with the dancing lights charmed the janitor. 

_'It's really quite beautiful, isn't it?'_

"Yeah," Julian replied, a smile playing on his face. He was about to resume his humming, as the words were just beginning to form, when- 

"Julian?" An exasperated and disappointed voice ( _John Cameron's_ exasperated and disappointed voice) inquired from behind the janitor. 

Julian whipped around, almost falling off the rail. "M-Mr. Cameron!" Regaining composure, or at least as much composure the janitor was capable of displaying, he took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" 

"I forgot my coat," The host replied, defensive and suspicious. John took a step towards Julian. "What are _you_ doing here? And _get off_ that railing, won't you _?_ " He hissed.

"Of course, Mr. Cameron," The janitor meekly complied. 

Silence fell, and so did the snow.

  
  


John Cameron wasn't a _monster_. He was - happy? Appreciative? - for the janitor; that he could admit. The humming was pleasant, and John felt grateful that someone around the tower mastered the art of loving the little things. In a way, Julian gave him... hope? Or something akin to it. Maybe it was the air, or the janitor's timid voice, but John suddenly didn't want to head home. Home would mean sleep, and sleep meant the march towards tomorrow was growing shorter. 

"Mr. Cameron?"

John shook his head, snapping back to attention. “Yes?” He asked, quite fast and quite sincerely. 

Julian’s hands were still on the railing, gripping the icy metal like it anchored him. “Are you alright?” 

Again, with that gentle voice. John was almost touched by his concern, but then remembered how Julian was responsible for many - if not _most_ \- of his troubles. 

The _yes_ died out in John’s throat. No, he was not alright. He was rich, only getting rich, and famous, only getting... famous-er? But no, he was not alright.

And yet. 

Julian was. Julian was alright and poor, only getting poorer; unknown, only becoming more unknown.

Yet, there he stood, before John. With his dreamy voice, his moony eyes, his small frame brimming with orchestral potential. What John wouldn’t give to understand, to feel, Julian’s content. Oh, how the desire almost made its way out of his mouth. 

Julian gave a reassuring smile after being answered with silence. “Would...” he trailed off, turning to lean over the railing, hands loosening. “Would you like to - to look at the city? For a moment?” 

The _yes_ died out in John’s throat, again. God, how the stress and pressure was just begging the host to sit down with the janitor, listen to him ramble about nothing, and die in the snow. He settled for nodding and joining Julian, pressing himself against the rail. 

It was cold. The entire world felt like it was frozen; John could picture rock solid lakes and the frost kissed windows of Paris.

It was warm. The heat of John’s arm pressed against his own almost made Julian dizzy. Of course, he was terrified of Mr. Cameron, but he also admired him. John could spin around on stage, listing off every town in Greenland, and Julian would listen; _thousands_ of people would. His voice was a beautiful thing; the variation was astounding. How many times had John yelled, with each word sharp as a blade? About the same number of times he murmured, a soft lull carrying enough love for everyone in France, and then some.

The snow drifted down calmly. A quiet, almost completely silent note floated out of the janitor. With closed lips and tight throat, Julian’s hum began joined the snow; carried by the wind.

John didn’t seem to mind.

_The janitor does hum rather beautifully_ , John thought. _His singing is haunting, yes, but this leaves you wanting more_. John mulled over this thought, already brainstorming a way he could utilize Julian’s voice for the show (as long as Leticia was keeping an eye on him, of course). Just as a plan started to solidify in his head, John heard the mumble:

”... At the edge of a universe-“ this section was so low and slurred it was unintelligible, obviously only meant for the Janitor’s ears and his alone - “You’ll live forever, tonight.” 

With that lyric, John shut his brain off. He didn’t want to be impressed by Julian, _janitor_ at the Effie Tower. However, combined with the starry look in the young man’s eye, the pretty red blushing his cheeks, and the lights of Paris singing along, nothing could stop John from feeling truly tranquil, even if just for a moment. 


End file.
